Bite Marks
by TrueFanV
Summary: Edward is very possessive of Bella; he doesn't like other men even talking to her. So what happens when she decides to make him jealous?


**Bite Marks**

Summary: Edward is very possessive of Bella; he doesn't like other men even talking to her. So what happens when she decides to make him jealous?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, only the plot is mine.

I was feeling so good and relaxed, I had just finished my last class of the semester, I had two whole weeks of vacations and I couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and start enjoying them with my Bella.

My Bella, my precious little angel, my princess, I couldn't wait to see her and wrap my arms around her, I know it have only been a few hours since I last saw her but it seems like years to me, I can't help it, I'm hopelessly in love with her, I have to be near her every second of everyday or I feel like my breath is failing, we have been together for 3 years now but I still feel that if I'm not careful enough someone might steal her away from me, and I can't let that happen, she's mine, only mine, she was meant to be mine and I would never let anyone else have her.

I finished getting my things and leave my classroom to go looking for Bella, but what I saw across from me when I get out made my blood ran cold, some idiot was standing way too close to my Bella and flirting with her, how dare he? Doesn't he know that she's mine? I made sure that everyone in this college knew that Bella is mine, so what the hell does he think he's doing?

I walk straight to them and grab the guy by the back of his shirt. "I suggest you go away right this second and never come near my girlfriend again or I'll make sure you never graduate from this school! Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." The idiot runs out of the building almost falling in the way.

I turn around and look at my Bella, who is blushing with her head down. I take her by the elbow and guide her back to my classroom. "Why were you letting that guy flirt with you?" I angrily asked her.

"Ok, first of all, he wasn't flirting, he was just asking me something about a class and don't speak to me that way. I don't know why you act like this, it's not like I would ever leave you for someone else, I love you and only you"

I sigh; it feels so good to hear her say those words. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I can't stand other guys near you or flirting with you, you're mine!" I whine and wrap her in my arms.

"And we both know that, so stop worrying and overreacting. I'm going to Alice's house because we're having a girl's night out to celebrate the end of the semester"

I didn't like that idea, I didn't want her to go out tonight, I wanted to spent the whole night celebrating with her.

Maybe I could persuade her to stay home with me. I start kissing her neck but she pushes me away. "Don't even think about it! I'm going out tonight whether you like it or not, besides you owe me"

"Why? What did I do?"

"You just embarrassed me out there, so I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it." As soon as she finish, she kiss me hard, leaving me disoriented and skip out of the room before I can say anything else.

I sighed loudly. My Bella has always being submissive, letting me take all the decisions, but when it comes to Alice and Rosalie there was no arguing with her, those three have been best friends since high school, it was impossible to come between them.

I knew I didn't have to worry, my Bella knows the rules. She is not allowed to talk to any male except for the members of our families and Emmet and Jasper, who are my best friends and also Rose and Alice's boyfriends, and she has to be home by 1 am.

It's not the first time that she's had a girls night out, she's 21 and in college, it's okay for her to go out. I'm 28, so I don't like to go out to nightclubs and drink anymore. As long as she remembers the rules there's no problem in her going sometimes with her friends, and is not as if she does it very often, she usually just go out once a month with them, so everything is perfect.

I love my Bella so much, she's my everything, as soon as she finishes college I'm going to marry her, I think I fell in love with her at first sight.

I met her when she was 18 and I was 25, she had just started her senior year in high school and I had moved back home to help as a teacher in Forks community college, my parents and her dad have been friends since a long time ago, and my mother had tell me a lot about him and his daughter and showed me pictures, I always thought she was beautiful but had never officially met her, the day I arrived, my mom organized a party, to which she invited Bella and her dad, as soon as I saw her walk through the door I was hypnotized, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, we talked a lot that night, we became good friends and started dating shortly after, she wasn't so sure about dating a guy 7 years older than her, but in the end I managed to get her. Our parents were excited, it was a match made in heaven for them, and for me.

We dated all through her senior year, and we she decided to come to Arizona for college, I got a teaching job in her same school and followed her, she lived in the dorms during her freshman year because of the school policy and her father's peace of mind, but she spent almost every night with me, and when she turned twenty we moved in together.

Our first time was the night of her nineteen birthday, it was magical. I was her first, she was my third. I cried and apologized that night for not waiting for her, being her incredible self, she comforted me and told that it didn't matter what I had done in my past, that all she cared about was our present and future together, that was also the first time I told her I love her.

She was really shy in the beginning of our sex life, but with time I trained her and teach her to be more open and confident in bed, now she's a little vixen behind closed doors, I love it!

My Bella is without a doubt the best thing that has ever happen to me, I could never survive without her, she will always be mine.

**BPOV**

Me and Alice arrive to the apartment she shares with Rose, and start planning our night, it was the end of the semester, a very hard and tiring semester, so we had every right to celebrate, the guys will just have to survive without us for one night.

"So Bella, how come Edward let you out of the cage tonight?" Rose starts teasing me as we eat lunch.

"I used a distraction to get away with it"

"Bella you know I love Edward, but isn't he a little bit too intense sometimes?"

"Ali," I sighed. "I know Edward can seem a little bit too much to handle sometimes, but I like it, it makes me feel saved, loved and protected, when he gets all defensive when guys are around me"

"I gotta admit it is hot when a guy proves he can protect you, but isn't he too jealous? I mean he freaks out when he even sees a guy near you" Rose asks.

"No, I actually like it, sometimes I even make him jealous on purpose, what can I say? I get excited when I see him all jealous and crazy for me, and the sex is amazing when he gets like that"

"It seems our little Bella has a kinky side!" We all giggle at Alice's words and continue gossiping and getting ready for tonight.

**EPOV**

Where is she?!

It's 1 am already and Bella's is not home. She knows the rules, and I reminded her this afternoon when she sent me a picture of the little black dress she was wearing for the night, and on top of all, she's not answering her phone. What if something happened to her?

I'm going crazy thinking of all the things that could have happened to her, so I decided to call Jasper and ask him if he knows anything about the girls.

"Edward! I was wondering how long was going to take you to call, it seems not even 5 minutes, don't worry the girls are fine, I call Alice at 12:30 to see if she was on her way home already, but they wanted to stay a little longer, so I came to where they were, we're at _'midnight' , _in the VIP section, we'll probably just stay one more hour"

"How's Bella?"

"She was dancing with the girls a few minutes ago, but right know she's at the bar ordering more drinks"

"Has she dance with anyone other than the girls"

"No man, relax, everything is fine"

"I just don't want anyone around what's mine, so if there's a guy near her you have to tell me"

"Well, there's this one guy who has been around her the whole but she hasn't given him any attention"

"Where's the guy right now"

"He's right behind her at the bar"

"I'll be there in 10." I hang up; dressed in the first thing I can grab and leave as soon as I can.

I arrive and pay the bouncer to let me in, I go in the VIP section and immediately head to the bar, I see Bella with a guy who is without a doubt flirting with her, when he put his hands on her hips I snap.

I grab the guy, take him away from MY Bella and punched him in the face. "If I ever see you even looking at my girlfriend again, I will fucking kill you, she's mine and only mine." I yell at the top of my lungs.

Then I look at Bella, who is looking at me with wide eyes, I lift her upside down across my shoulder and leave.

The ride home is tense, she tries apologizing but I don't let her speak and let her know that we will discuss things when we get home.

As soon as we get inside our bedroom I slam the door closed.

"Did you forget who you belong to?"

"Of course not Edward! That wasn't my fault, I wasn't even paying attention to the guy"

"Yeah right, that explains why he had his hands on your hips"

"You saw it! I just wanted to get the drinks, he grab my hips to get my attention!"

"I don't care! You're mine! No one is allowed to touch any part of you, no one else is allowed to even look at you"

"Okay, now you're just over reacting, I'm going to take shower" She turns around and starts waking in the direction of the bathroom.

I grab her around her waist and throw her down on the bed. "No, you're not, I think first you need a reminder of who you belong to and who is the only one allowed to touch you."

I start kissing her neck and shoulders. "I'm not letting you out of this bed until you tell me why you love making me jealous. I saw the look in your eyes at the club; you were enjoying watching me beat that guy"

"No I wasn't, you're crazy"

"You love teasing me, don't you? You love making me crazy," I turn her around and start kissing across her back "I'm gonna tease the hell out of you tonight, I'm gonna leave my marks all over your body, by the time I'm done you'll be begging for release."

I kiss, lick, and suck all over her body except where she needs me the most, I can even smell and hear how wet she is. It's not long before she starts begging.

"Please baby, please make me cum, I promise I'll be good"

"You'll let me know the truth"

"Yes, yes, anything you want, just please"

I love when she begs me. I tease her a little bit with my fingers before I eat her out, the moment I get my tongue inside her, she cums screaming my name.

"You taste so damn good, baby girl" I whisper in her ear after she finish cumming.

"Now tell me everything"

She gets shy all of the sudden. "It's just that when you get jealous you get all crazy and fucked me really good and hard, it's like you need to possess my body, and I wanted that tonight"

"Oh really, and why didn't you just told me?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just embarrassed, it's just that it has been a really stressful semester and I needed you like that but I didn't wanted you to think I was too needy"

"Baby, I love it when you're needy. I love you and I want you to always feel free to tell me anything. You're mine; I'm the only one that can take care of your needs. Don't ever do that again, next time just tell me"

"Okay, I promise I'll tell you next time"

"Good girl, now I think I need to punish you"

"Why?"

"Well because you keep this from me and make me jealous on purpose. You're mine Bella, I don't like other guys touching what's mine and all your body belongs to me and only me, so it's only fair that I show you and your body who your owner is"

She smiles and starts kissing me.

"You've been a very bad girl tonight" I whisper in her ear. I suck on her earlobe and kiss down her jaw, passionately taking her mouth with mine.

I suck and bite on her neck and shoulders.

"Edward you're gonna leave bite marks all over my neck" She complains.

"Not only there, I plan to leave them all over your body. I need to mark my territory"

"Why don't you just pee on my leg next time we go out?"

"No thanks, my way is better. But don't worry by the time we go out to have lunch tomorrow everyone will be able to see you're mine"

I continue leaving bite marks all over her neck, shoulders, across and in the middle of her breasts, down to her hips, when I get there I sucked them hard. "This hips are mine, don't you ever dare someone else touch them again" I growl.

I roughly turn her around in her hands and knees. I lean down over her and grab her hair in my fist. "You're mine, I want you to scream it all night long".

I enter her from behind deeply and hard. I start going in and out of her at a punishing pace, I lean down on my knees and use my hands on her hips to bring her back to me, I make sure to squeeze them tight leaving handprints on them.

She's panting and repeating my name over and over again.

"I want you to scream Bella, who do you belong to?"

"You Edward! Only you!"

I bring her back to my chest and wrap my hand around her throat.

"Louder!" I demand on her ear. She screams my name louder.

I turn her face around and slip my tongue down her throat.

"Are you gonna cum for me baby? I can feel you, you're so close already"

With my free hand, I start pinching her breast and then her clit. She cums screaming that she's mine.

I put her back on the bed facing me. "We're not done yet, you still have some screaming left to do. I want everyone on this building to know I'm possessing you tonight"

I kiss her for a while, then start thrusting hard over and over again.

I lean down on my legs and wrap my hands below her ribs, bringing her back off the bed with me.

She has her hands holding onto my shoulders as she bounces on my cock.

"Yes Edward, yes!"

"Is this what you wanted? Am I fucking you as hard as you wanted?"

"Yes, yes, it feels so good"

"Bounce on my cock, make us cum"

I slap her ass. She goes wild.

Every time I thrust up she comes down, swallowing my cock completely.

I grab her hair in my fists, making her look at me. "Who do you belong to? Who owns your body? Who's possessing you right know?"

"You Edward, you! I'm yours! I belong to you!" She screams as she cums. I soon follow her, screaming her name.

We fell back on the bed, me crushing her. I tried to move to get off her, but she wraps her arms and legs around me. "No, don't go, I love having you all over me"

"I love you my Bella" I said as I kissed her forehead.

After a while we rolled down and I have her wrapped around my chest.

"You know, I think those marks are not gonna leave for a long time. You really made deep ones"

"That was the whole point baby girl, to mark what is mine"

"You're such a caveman" She says laughing.

"I have every right to be like that, I have to protect and keep what's mine always. You'll always be mine, I will never ever let you go" I reply seriously.

"I know baby but I will never want to go, so don't worry. You're my one and only."

"I love you my Bella," I smiled and kissed her. "Sleep baby girl"

She snuggles deeper into my chest and fall sleep.

I stay awake a little while longer just holding her and kissing her hair.

I fall sleep with my Bella, holding her safely and strongly in my arms, as it'll always be.


End file.
